Bowser's Story 2: The Evil Plot
Bowser's Story 2: The Evil Plot is a RPG-style game that combines Bowser's Story with the evil plot from the games with Mario and AJ. This time, both of the playable heroes are the final bosses. It came for Nintendo Switch 3D, developed by Power Paintbrush Productions and The Random Block. Story The story is similar to Bowser's Story. Princess Peach Toadstool asks a handsome Bowser on a date, who agrees. Word gets to the rotten, ugly Mario, who is jealous. Bowser devises a plan to reflect and defeat AJ. When Mario sees this, he decides if he will rescue Peach, he will be famous. However, Mario is taken to the battle arsenal of AJ. Bowser must team up with Bowser Jr., Kamek and a yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa to defeat the final bosses. Before that, they must play the tutorial. When Bowser and his friends reach the arsenal, AJ comes out and takes General Toadius. General Toadius then realizes to have the Toads, Yoshis and Baby Yoshis capture Bowser's minions to slow him down so Mario, his team and AJ can catch him. However, AJ starts brainwashing Bowser's minions except the playable team. The arsenal disappears and Bowser starts the adventure. Gameplay The gameplay of the game includes Bowser's new plot in defeating AJ. Bowser's Story 2 includes the new gameplay that includes Bowser and his friends using attacks, power-ups and Special Smashes. Additionally, each playable hero has an exclusive attack and a dash attack. Exclusive Attacks * Bowser uses Fire Breath as an attack and uses Whirling Fortress as a dash attack. * Bowser Jr. uses his Paintbrush as an attack and uses Clown Kart Dash as a dash attack. * Kamek uses his Magic Scepter as an attack and rides on his broom as a dash attack. * Koopa Troopa smacks the enemy as an attack and spins, inside his shell, as a dash attack. Magic and Physic Both Magic and Physic are the power-ups than characters can use. Both Magic and Physic can be used in boss battles, unlike the original. List of Magics * Fire Ball - Fire Balls crash down on opponents dealing damage. * Ice Ball - Ice Balls crash down and freeze opponents, after a while they deal damage. * Ice Blast - Ice Blast is a beam that will freeze opponents for 2 turns, then they deal damage. * Mega Mushroom - Mega Mushroom makes one member of your team invincible and huge for 2 turns, raising attack and defense greatly. * Super Star - One member of your team gets this power-up's power and is invincible for 1 turn. List of Physics Stats * Speed - Both Kamek and AJ have great speed. * Attack - Bowser, Bowser Jr., Cookie and AJ's attacks are at 100, so they can damage opponents easily. * Power - Bowser, Koopa and King Boo's power is very high. * Defense - Some characters have high defense, that mark their high power. * Special Smash - The power of Special Smashes.